Une ronde comme les autres … ou pas ?
by Yuki-sama50
Summary: Et si Zero avait, au plus profond de lui des sentiments cachés qu'il ne voulait pas s'avoué et si Kaname faisait une chose qui réveillerait ce puissant désir...?


Titre : Une ronde comme les autres … ou pas ?

Rating : M (relation explicite entre hommes) Yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Matsuri Hino et je ne reçoit aucune sommes financière pour ce que j'écris .

Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde, voilà ma première publication. Soyer indulgent s'il vous plais c'est mon tout premier lemon que je publie, dites moi vos critique pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour mes prochain car oui je vais en faire pas mal sous la demande de ma beta d'amour. Voilà bonne lecture à tous.  
><span>

Un soir, comme tout les autres soirs, toutes les filles se retrouvent devant le portail du pavillon de la Night Class, attendant avec impatience que leurs beaux princes sortent pour aller en cours. Elles s'affolent, crient pendant que nos deux chargés de discipline essayent de les retenir.

_ Yûki dépêche toi!

_ Roo je fais ce que je peux Zéro!

Le grand portail s'ouvre faisant stopper toutes les furies. Les beaux vampires traversent les deux rangés de filles sans s'arrêter. Certaine essaie d'entrée en contact avec eux mais dès qu'elles voient le regard noir de Zéro se résignent immédiatement et retournent gentiment les regarder de loin. Les beaux élèves une foi en classe, les groupies retourne dans leurs dortoirs se coucher, laissant les chargés de disciplines faire leur travail.

Tard dans la nuit Zéro fait le tour du pavillon de la Day Class pour la énième foi. D'un coup il se stop sentant une odeur...qu'il connais déjà que trop bien.

_ Ne me vise pas avec ton arme Zéro!

_Que fais tu s'y près du pavillon de la Day Class... Kuran?

Kaname se retourne faisant face à l'argenter.

_ Je n'ai même plus le droit de me promener pendant mon temps libre?

_ Non! Les vampires reste près de leur dortoir!

Le vampire s'approche doucement de l'argenter en des pas élégants et vient poser sa main sur l'arme encore pointé sur lui.

_ Que vas-tu faire? Me tuer?  
>_ Oh si je pouvais...tu serais mort depuis bien longtemps!<br>_ Alors tire..  
>_...<p>

_ Vas-y tire!  
>_...<p>

Un petit rire moqueur sort de la bouche du noble faisant détourner la tête de Zéro.

_ Alors... Tu ne tire pas?

Il s'approche de lui, caressant sa main tenant l'arme, puis le bras collant presque son corps contre celui de Zéro. Ce dernier, se recule étonné.

_ OH! Qu'est ce que tu fais, Kuran!

_ Chut... tais toi et profite...

Il se recolle au corps chaud et vient posé sa tête dans le cou de l'autre pour y déposer quelque baiser. Zéro, naturellement, balance sa tête en arrière laissant tout la place à Kaname.

_ Haa... Qu'est ce que tu fais !... Arrête Kuran, espèce de... connard...!

_... Aller laisse toi aller, et met y du tien tu verras ça va te plaire...  
>_ Grrr...<p>

Essayant de le repousser mais ne pouvant aller contre ce toucher si doux et cette chaleur qui envahit son corps, Zéro ferme les yeux et laisse tomber son arme à terre pour passer ses bras autours du corps muscler de Kaname, faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses rondes et fermes du vampire, les malaxant timidement, et le rapprochant tout contre son corps faisant se coller les virilités de plus en plus présentent dans leurs boxers.

_Ha tu vois tu aime ça...  
>Sous cette remarque Zéro détourne la tête, les joues rougies.<p>

_Ne sois pas timide mon petit Zéro...

Il lui attrape le menton et l'embrasse d'abord timidement puis après plus voracement. Zéro ne répond pas mais sentant la pression des douces lèvre du sang pur sur lui, et l'envie monter en lui, il passe une main sur la nuque du plus vieux, relançant le baiser plus férocement. Sentant la langue de Kaname se frotter à ses lèvres, il laisse rapidement l'accès libre, commençant ainsi un ballet endiablé. Allant d'une bouche à l'autre, se cherchant, jouant. La main de Kaname passant sous l'uniforme de Zéro caressant les points de chaire encore inexplorée.

_ Haa... Ku..Kuran...  
>_Kaname...appel moi Kaname S'il te plais...<br>_ Mmmm... Kaname...

_T'aime ça hein?

Un main viens caresser la bosse dur du jeune.

_A...Attend.. Kaname...  
>_Oui?<br>_ On peux aller ailleurs...parce qu'ici...  
>_ Oui mais aller où?<p>

_ Ma chambre est pas loin...  
>_ Allons-y alors.<p>

Il s 'écarte de Kaname, et lui attrape la main entremêlant leurs doigts et le tire jusqu'à sa chambre.

La pièce est petite et sombre avec seulement un petit lit une place. Une foi à l'intérieur, Zéro avance avec des pas hésitant se demandant ce qu'il est en train de faire mais oubli vite ses réflexions sentant Kaname le menant jusqu'au lit, le laissant tombé et venant lui monter dessus.

_ Tu...es sur que tu veux le faire Zéro?  
>_...Je pense …. que oui...<p>

Le brun capture à nouveau les lèvres de l'argenter en caressant sa joue douce. Il abandonne les douces lèvres pour s'attaquer au cou offert, le mordillant, le léchant et retire l'uniforme noir laissant apparaître la peau blanche de Zéro, il descend, léchant le torse et venant capturer de ses lèvres un des bouton de chair, le mordants , jouant avec, faisant gémir de plaisir le jeune vampire encore innocent. Il retire le pantalon noir et boxer faisant sortir le membre gorger de sang et viens le lécher sur toute la longueur, et venant capturer le bout de ses lèvres, léchant la fente avec envie. Puis viens engloutir son membre entièrement faisant crier de plaisir Zéro.

_Doucement... Kaname...  
>_ Pourquoi...tu n'aime pas ça?<br>_ Si ...beaucoup ...Mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'entende...  
>_Moi je veux t'entendre crier mon nom...<p>

Il reprend sa place sur le membre faisant de grand va et viens, jouant avec sa langue.

_HA... Kaname... Hum c'est bon...encore...je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à venir...

Kaname se retire sous un grognement de protestation de son partenaire puis se déshabille totalement pour enfin s'allonge totalement nu et offert.

_ Aller Zéro...  
>_ Quoi...?<p>

_Viens en moi, prend moi...

_ Je ….j'ai jamais … enfin tu vois..

Kaname attrape les hanches de Zéro et le guide sur lui.

_Laisse toi faire...

Il vient capturer ses lèvres et viens posé ses chevilles sur les hanches de Zéro pour faciliter l'accès du membre tendu.

_ Aller viens Zéro...

Il s'avance doucement pénétrant l'intimité en douceur, ne voulant pas faire mal.

_Tu fais ça bien...  
>_ Je fais de mon mieux...<p>

Une foi entièrement à l'intérieur il ne bouge plus laissant le brun s'habituer.  
>Sentant que Kaname commence a se mouvoir sous lui, lui donnant la permission de bouger, Zéro commence ses mouvements de hanche, entrant et sortant de l'antre chaud. Les gémissements de Kaname se font de plus en plus fort, Zéro se donnant a font tapent encore et encore dans la prostate faisant crier de plaisir son partenaire.<p>

_Zéro...Zéro... encore … Oh Oui Là Zéro!

Il lui attrape violemment le cou et viens planter ses crocs dans la gorge blanche et pure, avalant à grande gorger l'élixir y coulant et léchant les quelques gouttes qui essaie de s'échapper.

_ Mord moi Zéro...  
>_ Mais...<br>_ Aller... S'il te plais... Zéro...

Le jeune se penche, embrasse le coup offert et plante en douceur ses crocs, le plaisir charnelle mêler au sang une sensation énorme.

Zéro retire sa tête et se remet à ses mouvements de plus en plus forts , de plus en plus grands avec Kaname, rouge, essoufflé, le visage déformer par le plaisir.  
>Zéro prend en main la virilité prête à exploser , impriment un bon rythme.<p>

Zéro donne un ultime coup de rein, faisant crier son partenaire qui se libère dans sa main. Et sentant l'intimité de Kaname se resserrer sous l'orgasme il se libère à son tour et se retire pour s'allonger à son coté de lui épuiser, essoufflé.

_ Tu es doué pour un débutant mon petit Zéro...  
>_Ouais... j'ai un très bon prof...<p>

Kaname vient l'embrasser dans un baiser chaste et pose sa tête sur le torse suintant et brillant puis s'endort. Il est vite suivit de Zéro qui le rejoins dans le pays des songes.

Le matin Zéro se réveille en douceur.

_Hum... c'était quoi se rêve...

Il s'étire mais sent quelque chose et se retourne, il voit alors un dos bien muscler et des cheveux brun. Surpris il recul et tombe de son lit.

_ Et merde!

Il se relève et va secouer Kaname.

_Oh debout!  
>_Mmmm...<br>_Oh!

Il le secoue comme on secoue un pommier.

_Rrrr... tu sais que tu es bruillant le matin.  
>_ On l'a vraiment fait?<br>_ Quoi...?

_On a vraiment fait...  
>_L'amour? Oui ^^<br>_ Et merde et merde comment j'ai pu perdre ma virginité avec toi!  
>_Rooo arrête de râler et viens.<p>

Il lui prend la main et le mène sur lui pour lui caresser la tête.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un amant comme toi?  
>_ Quoi! Amant ! Depuis quand!<br>_ Depuis que tu ma pris comme une bête mon amour...

Zéro détourne la tête gêner puis viens poser sa tête sur le torse de Kaname

_ Par contre maintenant évite de me réveiller comme ça le matin...  
>_ Grrr<p>

Il se penche timidement et embrasse tendrement son nouvel amant...  
>_D'accord...mon amour...<p>

THE END

**voilà, enfin finis. Je remercie ma beta Hashiiko pour avoir supporté mes énorme faute d'orthographe , de m'avoir inciter (elle ma forcer je devrais dire) à poster se que j'écris et aussi encore merci pour le titre car pour ça je sécher carrément ^^ Bon voilà merci d'avoir lus et surtout laissé des reviews ^^ à la prochaine.**

**Yûki**


End file.
